A Million Kiss Chapter 1?
by TheDerpWithAPencil
Summary: this is a story about something called "Love" :) anywho, this is about a mobian named Amber Crust. most people just call her Amber the Hedgehog mostly or just Amber. she is being hunted down by 2 unfamiliar mobians wile loving a stranger shes never even meet before! * * kinda weird? nah... soon she will have a relation ship with someone most handsome and with courage 3


It was soon after May in Mobius and Amber,a hedgehog that is know in her home town,was going to go pick some berries for her friend Sammy The Hedgehog.

Soon, she herd a voice from the everyone knows Amber is a slowly started to walk near the voices."So what do you want me to do boss?"a green hedgehog amber has never seen before said.

"I Want you to get someone for me." a Cat in a hood silently watched until they were about done with their talk. Amber started to walk away until she stepped on a stick that made the loudest crunching sound

she looked back and saw the two Mobians look were she stepped. Amber, in fear, she ran for her life."HEY! GET BACK HEAR!"The green hedgehog said running after Amber.

Amber ducked trees and jumped over logs and , she was at the gate of her little village until the green hedgehog Grabbed her by her hair and tugged on screamed trying to get someone's help but he covered her Bit the Hedgehog's finger as hard as she dug her claws into his hand."You'r not going anywhere." he still struggling for her life,a faint voice calling her name could be herd."GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!" a white hedgehog was Sammy."Sammy!" The innocent hedgehog said trying to reach for used all her might to summon a giant Purple 's hiss sounded like a monster from the movies."Woah..." The green hedgehog said looking at the giant purple flytrap. HISSSSSS...

it grew louder and louder."Amber cover your ears!"She yelled at covered her ears and finally wiggled out of the green hedgehog's was dazed and was just looking at it. then he got back on track and suddenly Realized Amber was off."Damn it." He said running away from the village gate.

Amber was taken to the village Clinic and was treated."Who ever that was, he smelled weird." the doctor said smelling Amber's hair were the mysterious Hedgehog grabbed her."It smells like...Blood?" the doctor said finally Realized what it though for a second and was thinking if Sammy wasn't there to help,she would of been chopped up and eaten or killed or even worse.**(A Tale Dark & Grim reference! its a book if you don't know :D)**"Good thing i came to the rescue!"Sammy said patting Amber's head and giving her a tight hug."Yea! i would have been killed or Something!"Amber said with relieved one of Amber's close friends was Marty.

"Hey Mart!" Sammy and Amber said."Are you hurt?!"She said running over to Amber and grasping her hands."Yea i'm fine." Amber said with a smiled back and also gave her a Amber was walking out of the clinic, another doctor grabbed her hand."May i see you ma'am? its only a second."the doctor said covering her face."O-ok...i'll be right back guys!" Amber said walking with the doctor into a room.

The mysterious doctor locked the door and summoned a ice like sword."Your mine now..." she said under her about then, the green hedgehog busted open the door open with soot and ashes on him."THE CLINIC ON FIRE BOSS OUT! GO!" He said. He picked up the Cat and threw her out of the window with him following.

Sammy and Marty Rushed into the room seeing Amber crying and curled up into a ball in the corner of the picked her up and took her out of the clinic as fast as they used a water weed **(Its a plaint i came up with that they have encounter in the past)** put out the fire of the all the drama, they went out to the park.

Another hedgehog she has never seen before walked past looked back and studied his quills."What you looking at?" Sammy asked looking over to Amber with a faint smile on her face."N-Nothing!"She said looking back quickly."MmmmHmmm..."Marty said with a sarcastic grin."Oh Shut up."Amber said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

* * *

The Green hedgehog belongs to SEEGAAAA!

Amber,Sammy,Marty, and the Cat in the hood belong to ME!

Made by: ME!

Idea By: ME ALSO! :D

DA DOCTOR BELONGS TO ANYONE! (His name is bob :3)


End file.
